


Janey (I Want to Ruin Our Friendship)

by LastQueenofMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastQueenofMars/pseuds/LastQueenofMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk is coerced into going to the beach with his friends. Little does he know, he's going to deal with a big problem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warning: Crazy dirty talk and a virgin's fourth or third attempt at porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janey (I Want to Ruin Our Friendship)

**Author's Note:**

> So in a desperate need of Dirk<3Jane that wasn't fluffy vanilla stuff, I made my own.

The waves gently push against the shore of the beach. Little children scream and play in the water. You shove the large umbrella into the sand and open it up. Your name is Dirk Strider, and your friends dragged you to the beach. Frankly, you really didn't want to come. After being surrounded by water most of your damn life, you aren't eager to get back to it. Roxy, to your dismay, begged Jane and Jake to get you to go. It wasn't until Jane promised to be your best friend (although you two were already so) if you went so you said okay. 

"Jake, I want to bury you!" Roxy squeals and she tugs on his arm. Jane places a towl under the ubrella and sits down, looking up at them, laughing. The two run close to the water and Roxy begins to pile tons of sand on Jake. Your eyes rest on Jane as she laughs. You're awfully disappointed that she chose to wear your t-shirt over her bikini. She'd gotten self conscious even though you assured her that she would look fine in her swimsuit (more than fine, you think). After two minutes of whining, you gave her your shirt. 

Jane looks to you and your heart skips a beat. Her eyes sparkle with delight. A delicious smile creeps upon her face. "Heeeey, Diiiirk..."

"No."

"But you didn't-"

"No, Jane. I already know what you want and the answer is no." You sit down next to her and pout to prove a point. A soft whimper cames from your left. You quickly turn to see Jane with a pout of her own. Her bottom lip quivers as she wipes away a phony tear. "And the award for best actress goes to Jane Crocker for her performance in Nice Try." She hugs you from behind and you feel her breasts pressed against your back. She massages your shoulders and your cock twiches. 

"Please? I'll be your closest and most dearest friend." She purrs as one hand reaches to the back of your neck. You try not to groan as she buries her face in the crook of your neck. Her finger tickles underneath your chin and a small chuckle escapes her lips. 

"Jane, we're pretty...ahem...close as it is. I don't think getting even closer is possible." The tent growing in your trunks could definitely prove that, fuck yeah, it's possible. Jane lets out an oh so kinky whine that a chill runs up your spine.

"Pleeeeease? I'll do whatever you want. I promise!" You groan softly. That did it. If you wanted to hide your hard on, you're gonna have to get in the sand.

"Fine, Jane. Fi-" she grabs your hand and tows you next to Ro and Jake. You lay down and Jane dumps sand on your feet. You look at Jake who has a big toothy grin on his face. 

"You too, huh, mate? Man, our girls are wild, eh?" He winks and something tells you that he knows more than he should. Roxy then bends down and places a kiss on his nose. Jake blushes and chuckles bashfully. Your eyes grow wide as Roxy winks and wiggles her eyebrows. You clear your throat. Soon, Jane packs sand on your stomach. Good. Now you can let your boner finally die down. 

"Whew! It's getting a little hotter, isn't it?" Jane grabs the hem of the shirt and pulls it over her head. Your jaw drops as you stare at her. The sunlight hits her chocolate skin just right, causing the beads of sweat on her body to make her shimmer. Her exquisite frizzy hair bounces as she pulls the shirt over her head. Her breasts just barely fit in the top of her bikini and her womanly curves give her muffintop in the bottom. Your goddess gazes down at you and the pressure of the sand on your dick becomes maddening. Jane bends down and places some more on your abdomen. From this angle, her breasts hang nicely and you can see one of her-oh fuck. You suddenly spring up and head towards the changing room. Fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuck.

Your friends call after you as you close the door behind you. You look in the mirror, panting heavily. You're at full mast and the world seems to slow down. You instinctively shove your hand in your swim trunks and grab your cock. You groan and pull it out. You stroke it to a full erection. Precum slides down the shaft and you smear it on your hand. Your cock throbs as you grab it, and you stroke slowly, moaning helplessly. All you can think of is Jane, and her gorgeous body. You'd pin her against this wall, kissing her passionately. You would thrust your hand down her bikini panties and rub her clit. Her squeals and moans would drive you to rub faster, before pushing a finger inside her. Your hand strokes faster and you whimper. 

You can't help but imagine Jane as a dom. You wish she would tie you up with her bra and ride you til you go numb. "Jane..." you gasp as you buck your hips into your hand. She would nibble along your neck, and you'd thrust into her sweetspot relentlessly. As your sweet release, you press your forehead against the mirror. "Jane."

"Dirk?" Your eyes dart to the door and hear a knock. You keep jerking and you whimper. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"D-don't...aah...come in..." 

"Baby, you don't sound okay. I'm coming in." The door creaks open and you gasp.

"No..." Jane stands before you and she's frozen. "C-close the door!" You whine as you let go of yourself. She squeaks and closes it, leaving the both of you and a large cock in the room. She bites her lip as her eyes gaze at it. What you didn't expect was her to rub herself through her panties. She moans softly and your knees almost go weak. "J-Jane?"

"Dirk! C-can I p-please...have sex with you? I-I promise...I'll be whatever you want! Just...fuck me!" She rubbed faster and the next thing you know, you push her against the mirror so she could see herself. Your hand grabs her panties and tug on them from behind. "Dirk!" She squeals loudly. A devilish grin comes upon you. The other hand goes under her bra and pinches a stiff nipple on her weighty tit. The sounds you could only dream of hearing from her were becoming a reality. You push her panties down and slip a finger into her and thrust slowly. As you lick her neck and put another digit into her, she lets out a moan you didn't think she could be capable of. 

"Jane, you're already wet and I just started. Were you already this horny to begin with?" She only nods and gasps as you thrust faster. "You sound like a slut, Jane. I bet you aren't even a virgin." You purr into her ear. Her cunt tightens around your fingers and she bucks her hips. 

"I-I am! I swear." Her voice is high pitched and you rub your cock between her legs. She shudders and smiles. "I've always dreamed of being a slut. I...I want to be your slut! I-I could get off j-just from sucking your cock." 

"You're pretty fucking horny, aren't you, you whore?" You give her a firm spank on her perfect fat ass and she wails as she comes. She drops to her knees, panting heavily. You pull her back up and put her on the mirror again. She looks back at you as you rub the head of your dick on her mound. "Ready, Jane?" She nods and you push in slowly, earning a low groan from Jane. The tight warmth of her cunt could be enough for you to cum. Instead you bite your lip and grab her hips. Going only a little deeper, Jane takes the liberty to start moving her lower half. Her ass shakes as you both move into each other. 

"Dirk...I...love you..." she moans while you reach deep inside her. You thrust and squeezed her tit. "Please, baby, I need it harder..." you happily oblige and thrust faster. Both hands fly to her waist as you go harder into her. In the mirror, Jane sports a smug grin and you give her a smirk back. The little slut wanted this from the start. To teach her a lesson, you slam into her, causing her to wail. Her tongue hangs out as you repeat the action and spank her again. "Ahh! Hnng!" 

You kiss her shoulder and chin. She lifts a breast to her mouth and sucks the nipple. You roll the other between your index finger and thumb. "Does this feel good, Jane? Do you want more, you cockslut? Do you wish to be gang banged? Do you want to be a cum dumpster?" You don't expect her to answer and you nibble her hear. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and you growl softly. The sounds of your lovemaking escalate and you almost wish someone could see this. You want someone to see Jane turn to a pile of jelly while you fuck her like a fleshlight. You even tug her hair. "You're mine, Jane. No one will touch you without my permission. And if I find out they did, I'll see to it that you're immobile for two days." You dig your nails into her ass and thrust with all your might. You lick the drool from the corner of your mouth. 

"I'm...going t-to...I'm going to cum..." she gasps and moves her hips like she's in heat. 

"Me too. I'm going to cum in you, Jane. I want to get you pregnant. I shoot big loads, baby, it's inevitable." Her eyes widen at the statement. 

"Dirk, wait-" you groan loudly as you shoot your load in her. You ride out your orgasm as she cums not long after you. Panting heavily, you pull out of her and your cum drips out of her. You pull her panties up and it runs down her leg. She blushes and you kiss her nose. She groans in frustration and kisses you on the lips, forcing her tongue in your mouth. You let out a soft groan and shiver. Maybe coming to the beach wasn't such a bad idea.


End file.
